lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Messi1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gordon Leary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 22:13, January 13, 2011 Hi Dan, i just wanted to personally welcome you to the wiki, its great to see another experienced user :). Tom Talk 09:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lancer was a vandal and as vandals go he's pretty pro. Tom Talk 20:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Normally I would leave this in your talk page at the BFW, but I had a feeling KOA would see it, do you think that should be allowed? 4th Hale ' '(Talk) 01:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) The hell is wrong with your collegue http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mizu101?. [[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 13:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Rusty I just loved everything Rusty said, his views on women were pretty funny, and that video's funny too :). Donnelly was by far my favourite commanding officer, I quite liked Leary as well though. Tom Talk 16:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, he's not exactly a great detective though, he seems to drink a bit too much and just assume the victims husband kills the victim in each case. Tom Talk 19:45, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::That was pretty funny, I liked how he dealt with him though, same with that pedo, if you chose him, you just see him standing over him in a locked cell, he's just muscle and comedy, Cole's the brains, together there good though. Tom Talk 19:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, I always have him as my partner in free roam. Are you getting Reefer Madness? Tom Talk 19:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The other b'crat on this wiki is back and he said he'd be active while I'm away so it doesn't seem like you'll need to keep an eye on this wiki, thanks for saying you would though :). Tom Talk 23:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion Do you think it would be a good idea if we closed Cole Phelps' page down to just member's only? --Soviet Burrito 21:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I really hope tom or Anon keep it that way :D --Soviet Burrito 04:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm back, thanks a lot for the help :) and we do need another permanent admin if Anon says he's cool with you been an admin then I'll let you keep your admin rights :). Tom Talk 15:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Good :) Tom Talk 16:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::True. Tom Talk 17:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Anon says he's fine with you keeping your admin rights so you now an official admin :) Tom Talk 18:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Bully wiki Hey bro I noticed how the bully wiki doesn't have character infoboxes. Did you need someone to do that? --Soviet Burrito 14:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Other User Hey Dan, I have you ever seen a user by the name of PitifulRevenge?--[[User:4th Hale|((((4th Hale))))]] ~ Talk 04:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well i'm glad your back :). Tom Talk 12:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC)